Naruto The Werebeast God
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: Once just a genius battle strategist one games now the successor of Kurama, The Fourteenth Ranked Werebeast God. As well as the rivalry's between "Blank" and "Infinite", the two smartest minds within Disboard, Naruto X Miko.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this fanfic. "No game no life" crossover of Naruto.

Chapter 1

"I can't believe this actually happened... Worse is there's no ramen in Disboard! GOD DAMMIT!", Naruto yells as he sheds anime tears inside a cell within the "Eastern Federation Elkia Embassy" at night. Naruto is also wearing black pants and a grey shirt.

FLASH BACK FEW HOURS AGO

"Come on, is that all you got?!", Naruto said in his room which is locked and the lights turned off in front of a couple computers and tv's. his father is very rich as well as always busy. Minato tends to ignore Naruto all the time as well as doesn't even think Naruto was there. Minato never celebrates Naruto's birthday. Outside Naruto's home he doesn't have any friends and is called a loser by the football jocks. As well as always getting beaten up. In every school he's been he has been picked on since he was in 5th grade. When he turned 16 he just stopped attending classes as well as stopped going to school. Now he only stays in his room to play video games and only comes out to shower, bathroom, eat. One day Naruto found the perfect rival, someone called "Blank" it was truly amazing which he called himself "Infinite" which he then began playing against. Every single shooting, fighting, and army games, Blank had no choice but to do everything the person can to end it in a draw because Naruto is a genius at battle tactics. Because of that there was an urban Myth, there's a group of unknown players who beat every game they play. There scores are out of this world too. They never fill in their account names, so they are known as "Blank" while a single person which only has the infinity sign as an account name has fought blank so many times which always was forced to a draw. The person was called "Infinite" and he was a master of strategy of fighting. He has been pushed in corners but the only response he ever gives when in a corner is this, "The world is full of infinite possibilities, I'll show you one possibility". With that one line he turns the game around to make it his win. He was given the nickname, "The Infinite Strategist".

IN GAME

"Where is he?", Jin says as she's hiding behind a pillar not knowing where Infinite is?

Suddenly something appears on her scanner which she looks up to see the character "Infinite" who looks like Starrk in his release state from "Bleach" Infinite fires a beam from one of his guns which Jin begins running!

"How... How is this possible, unlike Blank who has defeated 1,200 players. Infinite with only just one player has defeated my entire army by himself... How is that possible?!", Jin thought as she hides behind another pillar and suddenly her energy bar hits full which which unleashes a barrage of mussels at Infinite who begins dodging them fast but Jin's energy bar hits full again which glows brightly hitting maximum power.

"You're mine", Jin thought as she fires multiple projectiles in the sky which creates an orb that fires a beam which circles around Infinite which suddenly he's consumed by a bright purple beam but her eyes when seeing Infinite disappears showing it was just a hologram causing Jin's eyes to widen which she feels something touch the side of her head which she turns slowly to see Infinite right next to her pointing his gun at her head.

"The world is full of infinite possibilities, I'll show you one possibility", Infinite said as he fires a beam point blank range at her head making her HP hit zero.

"No, he saw it coming! He knew I would do that!", Jin thought as she disappears.

"I win...", Infinite said as the screen turns black.

GAME LOBBY

Jin is sitting down with one if her friends who is overlooking there defeated army.

"You think the Blanks and Infinite are cheaters?", Jin said to her soldier who nods.

"Yeah. In pretty sure they're a group of cheaters as well as Infinite who must be a hacker. There's no other explanation to the four blanks that defeated 1,200 players while Infinite has taken down 2,000", he says.

"No. We were the ones breaking the rules. There's no other way I'd be able to spam those massive spells", Jin said.

"What?", the soldier said which she nods.

"Infinite predicted I would cheat and use a hologram to take his place. Infinite... I BET HE'S SUPER SMART! I WONDER WHO HE IS AS WELL AS THE BLANKS...", Jin said with hearts in her eyes.

REAL WORLD

"Eheheheh", Naruto chuckles staring at the screen.

"Man, that was tiring and I was hoping Blank would be there...", Naruro said laying against his chair.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Age 18.

Virgin, Communication Disorder, NEET, Game-Obsessed.

"It's odd, Blanks haven't been on today? Where did they go?", Naruto thought to himself as he begins clicking through his computer.

"Where are they?!", Naruto said as he grits his teeth not seeing that they have even clicked on?

"Bing"!

Naruto hears the sound of a message being sent to him which he clicks on it.

MESSAGE

Sender: Fox

"Ever want to go to a world full of challenges?"

"Huh? Who's fox?", Naruto says confused and clicks on the website which a box appears confusing Naruto.

"Huh?", Naruto said as a message types down.

"I have been watching how you play as well as your life Naruto Uzumaki, I suggest when you leave change it to Naruto Uzumaki, I like it better. Now, that world must be boring, right? What do you think of that world you live in?", Fox messages which Naruto types back.

"This world is pathetic, the only thing I like about it was that my mom and blank were here. Now moms gone and blank hasn't come online for some reason?", Naruto said as he sent it.

"There is a world where simple games decide everything, I never liked it but it will get interesting if you were to come. It's a world on a board, where the rules and goal are clear, also... Blank is there in person or should I say Blanks", Fox messages which Naruto's eyes widen all the way.

"I would go to that world any day if Blanks are there", Naruto says as he types it and sends it. Suddenly the screens become static which a giant nail rips through Naruto's stomach like what happened to Minato and Kushina when they protected Naruto from Kurama.

Naruto spits out blood as he hears laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, you are the one! You are so, so, interesting. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Kurama, the God of Werebeasts and you are my successor, I don't care what you do on Disboard but make it interesting. Also, I will now give you all my power, but you can't use it, your not ready", Kurama said as Naruto yells in pain while the whole room becomes static as veins appear on Naruto's while body as he yells which the nail begins to be absorbed into Naruto as well as something coming though it. Naruto sees an eye appear which cause his eyes to widen in shock and fear as he black out.

DISBOARD

"Ow...", Naruto said as he wakes up suddenly in Disboard and holds his head in pain. Naruto looks to see a sword is hanged on to his pants. Looks like Kenpachi Zaraki's zanpakuto in its sealed state.

"Where am I?", Naruto said holding his head and suddenly his stomach burns which he lifts his shirt up to show a seal? It causes Naruto's eyes to widen which he begins standing up wobbly.

"Huh?", Naruto said as he turns to see that he's actually in the Eastern Federation Capital, Kannagari. More precisely outside the Shrine Princess's Shrine?!

"What the hell? Am I in china?", Naruto said confused. As he begins walking which he sees an opened window leading inside the building. When he climbs through the window, he's met with the hot springs causing his eyes to widen.

"Oh, a hot spring?", Naruto said as he enters the room then smells himself as he then gags.

"Oh god, what the hell have I been bathing in?", Naruto said as he looks around to see no body and he takes his shirt off as well as his pants leaving his boxers on as he enters it slowly which he sighs liking the feeling as he fully enters it as he shivers as he then goes deeper into it.

"Man this feels so good?", Naruto says smiling at this.

"Huh? The Ten Commandments in this world. One: all murder, war, and robbery is forbidden. Two: any and all conflicts will be resolved through games. Three: in those games, each player will wager something that is agreed to be of equal value. Four: so long as it does not break the third rule, what you wager and how you play the game is up to you. Five: the challenged party has the right to decide how the game is played. Six: any and all wagers made in accordance with these commandments must be upheld. Seven: whatever conflicts you have with another group will be conducted by designated representatives with absolute authority. Eight: if you're found cheating during a game, you will be disqualified and lose. Nine: in the name of god, the previous rules may never be changed. Ten: remember to have fun with everyone else", Naruto said as he rubs his head.

"How the fuck did I know that and... Wow, I have a six pack?", Naruto said as he examines his muscles.

"Damn, I look good!", Naruto said smiling a he dunks his head into the water. Unknown to him someone enters the hit springs and that person gets undressed.

"Ahhhh, this feels so good", Miko said entering wearing no clothes at all. Miko, is the representative of the Werebeasts, and rules over the Eastern Union. She lost her real name during the formation of the country, when placing it as a wager, thus her current namesake is usually written in brackets. She has long golden hair, fox ears, and two golden tails. She typically wears a kimono and a pair of glasses but she took then off when she entered the hot springs.

Suddenly Miko notices bubbles in the water and starts to get confused but Naruto suddenly rises from the water causing Miko's eyes to widen in shock seeing an Imanity in her hot springs.

"Man the water fee-...", Naruto stops cold as he sees someone in Front of him.

"... Who are you and why are you in my hot springs?", Miko asked as her eyes narrow while Naruto's eyes narrow more as he leans closer which Miko's ears twitch.

"SO CUTE!", Naruto and suddenly he's very close to Miko as he's rubbing her ears causing her to blush and give a small purr. Naruto suddenly starts petting her tails which makes her purr more at this. Naruto begins rubbing his head in her soft bushy tails.

"I don't know how but your really cute and have soft ears and tails! I don't know where I am but I don't care!", Naruto said happily as Miko blushes at his words.

"Who are you?", Miko said to Naruto who just smiles.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze-oh yeah, Kurama told me not to-", Naruto was cut off by a shocked Miko who grabs his shoulders?!

"Kurama, you mean the Werebeast God?!", Miko yelled and demanded as Naruto nods.

"Yeah...", Naruto said and Miko's eyes widen seeing that he's not lying.

"Kurama brought me here, I only accepted because blank is here", Naruto said to her making Miko blink in surprise.

"Blank...?", Miko said and Naruto nods.

"Yeah...-uhhhh...", Naruto stops and blushes seeing Miko's breasts against his chest which Miko notices and smiles seductively at Naruto.

"You do realize that the others won't except what you said to me saying our god bright you here. When they find you here, they will throw you in a cell", Miko said making Naruto blink in surprise.

"Wait... WHAT?!", Naruto said as Miko nods and suddenly the doors are kicked open by Ino who's pissed?!

"I KNEW IT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU HAIRLESS MONKEY! HOW DARE YOU!", Ino yells at Naruto which he grabs Naruto by his arm and proceeds to drag him out of the room which he was able to grab his clothes.

FLASH BACK END

"Man... I can't believe this happened...", Naruto said sadly as he begins hitting his head against the cell bars.

"Well, well, well, bald monkey, we have decided on what to do with you. You will play a game against my grand daughter Izuna", Ino said which Naruto glances at the little girl at his right which he has the urge to pet her.

"Stop staring at me, please", Izuna said looking away.

"The rules of the game will be your memories of the game taken as well as being the Werebeasts slave. Do you after?", Ino says which Naruto shrugs confusing him.

"Sure but... What's the game?", Naruto says to him.

"You will play in a virtual world, as well as have all the abilities you body has in reality. The rules are simple, there will be a box at your feet. You'll use those guns to shoot the NPC's who chase you. By shooting them at times, and exploding them at times, you will make them fall in love with you", Ino says.

"What kind of messed up game is this?", Naruto asks him.

"The girls who fall in love with you will give you there power and disappear. The ammo fired from the love-love gun is your own love power! However, if Izuna shoots you, you'll turn into her love slave which means you lose. As girls all over the world turn to look your way, the one person you love will not! Conveying your love power to make her fall in love with you is the goal of this game! That ends the explanation! However the Shrine princess changed the rules", Ino said causing Naruto to face fault.

"... Why didn't you say that in the first place!", Naruto yelled at him!

"Be quiet bald monkey! The rules are simple, one of you must shoot the other first, doing so makes you the winner", Ino says as Naruto nods.

"What will be the virtual world we will be at look like", Naruto asks.

"It will be a city, it begins tomorrow", Ino said which Naruto nods.

"Ok, but what do I get if I win?", Naruto asked as he smiles causing Ino's eyes to narrow.

"You can decide, but its useless, you won't win...", Ino says as he turns away then begins walking Way.

"I will win, please!", Izuna says as she turns away and begins walking away but unknown to them Naruto is smiling widely like Kenpachi Zaraki when he enjoys a fight.

"This is gonna be interesting, lets see if she's a challenge...", Naruto said excitedly.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2

Naruto is currently in the virtual world looking around the city. Watching him is Ino, Miko, and all of the Werebeasts watching the games as Naruto is looking at he bright sun.

"I wonder where Izuna is?", Naruto thought as he's looking around the city.

"Idiot hairless monkey! You don't know what you have gotten into!", Ino thought as he smiles.

"Hmmm...", Naruto thought as he begins walking through an alley...

"What the?", Naruto said as he notices there's a sword at his side. A screen appears showing Ino's face.

"You are allowed to use one weapon in the real world in this battle. If you are shit once with that love gun or killed in this world, you lose", Ino said as the screen disappears.

"Hmmmm...", Naruto then shots a wall which bounces off walls and into the sky.

"Huh, so it bounces off objects?", Naruto says as he walks out of the alley.

"Eheheh, I wonder if this will be a challenge?", Naruto said as he then sits down and puts his hands together like how Shikamaru she's confusing the Werebeasts watching? After 2 minutes, Naruto opened his eyes.

"So that's how I'm going to win?", Naruto said with his eyes narrowing.

TIME SKIP SUNDOWN

Izuna is currently walking through a building as ages searching for Naruto and her eyes widen heading foot steps.

"These footsteps... Naruto!", Izuna thought imagining Naruto coming up steps and begins running towards her position causing Izuna's eyes to narrow!

"He's coming this way", Izuna thought as she closes her eyes and points it at a wall while hearing the running she opens her eyes as well as gripping the dagger in her hand.

"Naruto, you're mine", Izuna thought as she fires a billet which flue through a doors window as it begins bouncing off the walls as it heads straight for Naruto who just smiles. As the billet was about to hit it simply passes through Naruto?! Shocking the Werebeasts watching. Naruto breaks down the door as he runs to a hall and makes a quick turn to now be looking straight at Izuna shocking her as she aims her gun again!

"That's impossible!", Izuna thought as she fires again at Naruto's head but passes right through of causing her eyes to widen as Naruto smiles.

"So it does work? I can already feel his power!", Naruto thought as he smiles!

"Impossible... It didn't phase through you... You simply moved faster then the normal eye can see?!", Izuna thought shocked at this while Naruto fires a bullet at Izuna's head causing her to jump as she fires one back at Naruto who's eyes widen not able to move fast again so he moves his body so he turns dodging the bullet?!

"Interesting?", Naruto thought as he begins firing multiple bullets on the walls which they bounce every where and begins bouncing towards Izuna causing her eyes to widen in shock as she had no other choice but to move fast behind cover not moving while Naruto is running for her as the bullets are missing Naruto which he takes the sword and swings it which connects with a billet sending it towards Izuna causing her eyes to widen as more go for Naruto which he dodges and hits a few more towards her causing Izuna to turn and run?!

"This is insane!", Izuna though running full speed as the bullets are catching up to her! Izuna finally rescued the end and jumps out the window fudging the billets but her eyes instantly widen seeing Naruto also jump out the window as he falls towards Izuna which she begins running on the side of the building down as she fires bullets at Naruto who also begins running down the side of the building after her causing her eyes to widen as Naruto fires a bullet which she jumps but her eyes widen more seeing that Naruto fired two bullets, the second one above which is heading for Izuna!

"I can't dodge it!", Izuna thought as she uses her robe to protect her she it disappears as she lands on the ground with Naruto who lands too and runs after her while catching up!

"Interesting... Clothes as shields?", Naruto said but smiles more as he's rubbing towards her!

"Sixty sense, no... Son of a bitch!", Naruto thought as his eyes narrow figuring out there cheating! Naruto suddenly stops as he watches Izuna disappear behind buildings...

NIGHT

Naruto is currently on top of a building overlooking the city as he sighs as he life's against the door to down stairs as he sighs...

"This... Is not even fun... I wanted a challenge and all I'm getting is a girl  
Who's hiding while quite a good shot...", Naruto thought as he smiles as he stands up and falls from the building while smiling. As on top of him Izuna appears smiling thinking she has Naruto.

"That took way too long-", Izuna stops cold as Naruto turns to her as he throws his sword at her causing Izuna's eyes to widen as she jumps but they again as he fires two bullets at Izuna who's still in midair. But suddenly body markings appear on Izuna as she's covered by a red aura while her body becomes more feral causing Naruto's eyes to widen on shock?!

"This is fun!", Izuna yells smiling happily at this fight not being do long! She dodges one bullet and the other hit her head band causing it to disappear?!

Izuna extends her left hand which a red sphere appears and sends out a wave causing the windows to shatter as she fits up high?!

"Didn't expect that?", Naruto thought as a smile starts to appear on his face while Izuna grips the dagger creating another sphere using her left hand and launches full speed at Naruto who doesn't even dodge as she stabs him in the cgest with the dagger as they fall hitting the ground as well as causing a small crater to form where Naruto is while Izuna jumps back breathing heavily as she grips the bloody dagger!

"I won't lose!", Izuna said smiling excitedly but stops as age begins hearing laughing while her red fur and tail stand up on end!

"Yes, Yes, YES! THAT'S WHAT I WANTED TO SEE!", Naruto yells as he laughs while his body is rising slowly as his body is consumed by a blood red aura causing Izuna as well as everyone's eyes to widen in complete shock at this?! Naruto is giving off the same smile Kenpachi did when he regained his true self?!

"This...: is fantastic!", Naruto yelled as his body begins to change while Izuna's eyes widen in complete and utter shock at what she's seeing. Naruto is now standing in front of her with blood red spiky hair with 4 blood red fox tails as well as ears, his body consumed by a red bubble aura!

"SHOW ME EVERYTHING!", Naruto yelled as he extends his right hand as he catches the sword causing Izuna's eyes to widen at him knowing exactly where the sword would fall. Naruto grips the sword as he spins around in a full circle while Izuna's eyes widen in complete and utter fear as the buildings were cut in half perfectly, all of them. It's like Gin's Bankai from bleach.

Izuna's eyes widen in fear as she disappears running away but as she appears again, Naruto is standing in front of her smiling?! Izuna pints the gun at Naruto but in one quick love slashes the gun in half?!

"Now!", Naruto yelled as both are appearing she disappearing at fast speeds, but Izuna is being toyed with easily as she's trying to run!

"I win", Naruto said as her eyes widen when a sword rios through her chest causing her to stop in shock...:.

"I win... Thanks for the fight while it lasted...", Naruto said taking the sword out of her chest as Izuna falls backwards falling to the ground while Naruto's red aura disappears showing he's still in kitsune form while out of the game he's also in kitsune form.

"This world is full of infinite possibilities, I just showed you one possibility, I am Naruto Uzumaki. Successor of Kurama the Werebeast god, he's sealed himself inside me as well as giving me all his power", Naruto says causing Izuna as well as every single Werebeasts eyes to widen in complete and utter shock?! Izuna's would closes which she stands up shakily hearing this?!

"I win...", Naruto said as he looks up at the shocked Ino.

"As we agreed I get one request...", Naruto said causing Ino to jolt while he swallows.

"The winner is Naruto... He gets one wish...", Ino said while everyone is completely shocked at this while Izuna begins crying while falling to her knees.

"Now...the eastern federation is... The warbeasts are...", Izuna said but heard laughter as she looks up to see Naruto bending down to her.

"That not it, isn't it Izuna. You were having fun just like I was. Right?", Naruto said causing her eyes to widen.

"That's impossible. So many people are going to suffer because I lost", Izuna said while Naruto shakes his head.

"You were smiling, I saw it clearly", Naruto said while Izuna holds her head.

"Why? Why did I smile? Because I did, the eastern federation will be taken over, and so many people will... And it's all my fault for having fun", Izuna said while Naruto chuckles as he bends down to her as he ruffles her hair.

"Don't worry, I would never do such a thing. Also, thanks for the match, it was boring in the whining but it was amazing at the end!", Naruto says smiling causing her eyes to widen in shock?! Naruto picks Izuna up in his arms as he smiles.

"I've decided, my wish... Will be to bee the King of the Werebeasts!", Naruto says smiling shocking everyone single one. With those words a bright piece appears in front of Naruto which he takes the race piece as the new king.

"Eheheheheh! Also, I like my new form! Also, your ears are soft like Miko's!", Naruto said as he scratches her ears causing a purr while Naruto smiles.

"Things are gonna get interesting!", Naruto said smiling.

LATER THAT DAY

"So fluffy!", Naruto said rubbing his face into Miko's tails, cuddling with them while Miko is blushing at this. There in Miko's room while Izuna is there watching this.

"King Naruto-Sama, what would you like for me-", Izuna was cut off as Naruto pats her head.

"Just Naruto and...", Naruto stops as he picks her up and runs his face into her tail while he rubbing her ears.

"So soft!", Naruto says smiling while Ino is watching in the corner with an eye twitch with a tic mark.

"Naruto-Sama, your much better at this than grandpa. Keep going. Please", Izuna says shocking the old man who falls to his knees with a gloomy expression on his face.

"Damn it!", Ino said sadly while Miko giggles as she then presses a button gaining Naruto's attention as a screen appears showing Elkia with a crowd?

"What the?", Naruto said confused?

"You weren't the only one who became king today, there's a new king and queen of Elkia", Miko says while her tail wraps around Naruto as she wraps her arms around him as Izuna is on his lap while Ino is watching while he sits against the bed.

"It's beginning", Ino says as from the entrance two people arrive. Its a teenager likely 18 and a little girl most likely not even in her teenage years yet?

"What the?", Naruto said confused like the others.

"Uh...(cough, cough, cough)... HELLO, EVERYONE!", Sora yells suddenly sweating like crazy whine Naruto, Miko, Ino, and Izuna sweat drop at this...

Sora and Shiro speak a little which Naruto spots Shiro taking Sora's hand.

"My beloved citizens-no, my fellow Imanity. We Imanity live in a works where war is forbidden by the Ten Commandments, and yet we've continued to lose. All we have left is Elkia, our last renaming city. I ask you, why has it come to this? Is it because the last king failed? Because we are the lowest ranked race? Because we can't use magic? Because we are fated to die, helpless? No! During the ancient war, all races fought. Gods, elves, and warbeasts. We all fought together and survived. Why is it that this continent was once ruled by humans? Is it because we are a race that specializes in violence? We cannot use magic, like the elves. We are not strong, like the warbeasts. And we are not long-lived, like the Flugel. So why were we able to rule over the continent? Because we were the masters of war? No, it is not! We fought and survived because we are weak! Through every era in every world, the strong have polished their fangs while the weak have polished their minds. Why are we in such danger now? Because the Ten Commandments have broken the fangs of the strong. They've learned how to polish their minds. They've learned the strategies that we, the weak, once monopolized-those which allowed us to survive. The strong have gained them all! and that is why we're here", Sora yelled out while the citizens look down sadly knowing its true.

"I ask of you all, why do you now your heads? I repeat, why do you now your heads? We are the weak! We are the weak, just as we've always been! Yes, nothing has changed at all! The string may imitate our weapons, but they will never master them! Be ate at the heart of our weapons lies a cowardice born of almost humiliating weakness. The cowardice has given us the wisdom to escape from magic. The cowardice has given us the wisdom, born from learning and experience, to predict the future itself! I say a third time, we are the weak! We are the proud weak who have thoroughly history, torn out the throats of those who sir back and boast their strength! We declare now that we, as Elikia's 205th King...", Sora said raising his left hand.

"And queen...", Shiro said raising her right hand.

"...have taken the throne!", both say at the sane time as a bright light appears in front of them. It became the race piece!

"We hereby declare that we will live as the weak, fight as the weak, and as the weak, we will destroy the strong!", Sora yelled.

"As we once were, and as we will always be", Sora yelled as they behind to raise there haves which are holding together!

"Accept the fact we are the weakest race. Accept that we are the weakest race, one that become anything because we were born with nothing!", Sora yelled causing Naruto's eyes to widen in complete and utter shock finally knowing who "Blank" is, or who "blanks" are.

Everyone begins cheering.

"Now, lets begin the game. You've suffered enough, haven't you? You've endured enough humiliation, right? The wait is over, my fellow Imanity. As of this moment, my country, Elkia, deckares war...", Sora says as he grabs the race piece with his left hand.

"On ever other country in the world!", Sora causing Naruto's eyes to widen in complete shock?!

"Lets skip the dogs of war! We're taking back our "borders"!", Sora and Shiro yelled the last part together while the cheering becomes louder. Suddenly the video tv was destroyed with a slash mark curtesy of Naruto shocking the three?!

"Perfect, Blank is here! Now the real fun begins!", Naruto said smiling crazily?!

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Still not sure if I should continue this or not cuss I have other fanfics as well as getting interested in others. Tokyo Ghoul a new anime that came out.

Chapter 3

WEEKS LATER AT THE EASTERN FEDERATION ELKIA EMBASSY

Sora, Shiro, Stephanie, and Jibeil who are walking with Ino out of the elevator.

"Please wait here", Ino said but stops as a tic mark appears on his head gaining everyone's attention as they look who's sitting at the table?

"Awwwww... Don't stop please", Izuna said as she's currently on Naruto's lap getting pet?

"Naruto!", Ino said angrily as Naruto stops looking at them?

"Oh, hey Ino, others...", Naruto said noticing them as Naruto's four blood red tails swish around? Izuna gets off of Naruto's lap which he stands up.

"This is Izuna Hatsuse, the Eastern Federation's ambassador to Elika, and the Werebeast king, Naruto", Ino said causing Naruto's eyes to twitch.

"King crimson!", the two yell?! Which suddenly they appear at there sides rubbing petting them while Sora pets Izuna and Shiro holds Naruto's tails?

"Ok, I'm officially getting creeper out. Sora, if you don't let go of Izuna, I'll tear off what makes you a man!", Naruto said as Sora back away.

"W-What about Shiro?!", Sora said pointing at his sister who's currently hugging Naruto's tails.

"1000 cuteness points", Shiro said happily as Naruto smiles.

"Don't really mind...", Naruto spoke as Sora face faults.

"Why the hell did you stop? Please", Izuna suddenly says gaining there attention as her ears perk up?

"I was just surprised because you assholes randomly started touching me. Please. Get back to it already. Please", Izuna said to them as they stare at her?

"Ohhhh... Um... Adding "please" to the end of every sentence doesn't make it polite. Please", Sora says to her surprising Izuna?

"It... It doesn't? Please", Izuna says as Naruto nods.

"Nope, but it certainly is cute!", Naruto said as he begins petting her and rubbing her ears causing her to blush and her tail to move around.

"Fluffy", Shiro said as she holding both Naruto and Izuna's tails but stops sadly since Sora pulled her back to his side.

"Please don't be upset, my granddaughters still learning the Imanity language. And... KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY SWEET GRANDDAUGHTER, YOU HAIRLESS MONKEY, OR I'LL-", Ino was cut off as Naruto karate child his head sending him to the floor hard...

"Oh shut up. You said that to me but even Izuna admits I'm better at petting her than you", Naruto said making Ino suddenly appear in a corner sad...

"You hairless monkeys are good but not that good like Naruto-Sama", Izuna to say?

"Hey, why don't you stop calling us "hairless monkeys"? I'm Sora, and that's my sister, Shiro", Sora said pointing at Shiro who smiles.

"Hi, Izuna, Naruto", Shiro says to her.

"Got it. Sora, Shiro. Please", Izuna says as Naruto nods which they then move to the tables to finally get the meeting started.

"What is it?", Naruto asked Sora as he's now sitting on a chair?

"What's the point? It's not like you can't read our minds", Sora asked as Naruto reuses an eyebrow hearing about what the other races think they can do?

"This is a place of diplomacy. A place for exchanging words and documents. Or of that too complicated for you monke-", Ino was cut off by Naruto.

"Not now Ino, this isn't the time to get jealous over trivial things just because your a prevented ass", Naruto said causing Ino's eyes to narrow and a tic mark to form...

"Fine. I'll tell you what we want, Old man", Sora said as his legs cross as well as he crosses his legs?

"We want to play a game for your granddaughters panties. I'll wager Steph's", Sora said causing Steph's eyes to widen in shock while Izuna blinks surprised.

"What?", Steph said shocked as Sora just smiles causing Naruto's eyes to narrow.

"Ok... Cut the shit now. I'm getting annoyed", Naruto said not believing this is "blank"?

"Oh... So you want Jibril instead?", Sora asks as Naruto glances at Jibril...

"Hmmmmmmmmmm...", Naruro said getting in a thinking stance as Ino slams the table!

"I can't believe your thinking about taking a Flügels panties?!", Ino said yelling at Naruto who shrugs.

"Well, not really interested in her panties but...", Naruto said as he winks at Jibril blush.

"I wouldn't mind betting over the beautiful Flügels", Naruto said to Jibril with a smile but Ino is still glaring.

"Ok fine, Shiro's then you sick old man", Sora says jokingly but he's still glaring.

"Or do you want... M-Mine-", Sora was cut off as he was punched in the face by an annoyed Naruto sending him into the wall.

"What... What was that for?", Sora asked beat.

"Fuck you that's why!", Naruto yelled at him as he sits back down while Sora limps to his chair.

"Sorry about that, but the panty game was a chance to wipe my memories of how all your games work", Sora says as points at his head then extends it.

"Here, shake my hand", Sora said which Ino doesn't budge.

"See, you're scared. So I was right. Cold reading. It's a cheap truck that anyone with enough knowledge and intuition can do, even without the Werebeasts amazing senses. As luck would have it, its a specialty of mine", Sora said as Naruto puts his right hand on his cheek with his elbow touching the table bored.

"He's...", Ino thought sees his beating heart.

"Are you done confirming that its not a bluff?", Sora said as he smiles widely.

"Well, now that we've established that this whole "mind reading" thing is a load of crap, lets get to business", Sora said as he and Shiro stand up she walk around the table to now be standing in front the video screen.

"I'll tell you what we came here for. We, Sora and Shiro, designated representatives of Imanity-the sixteenth-ranked race-race the kingdom of Elkia...", Sora said.

"...are giving you, the Eastern Federation, the chance to be the first step on our path to world domination", Shiro says making them blink in surprise?

"We challenge you to a game between nations", Shiro said shocking Jibril and Steph?!

"For everything the Eastern Federation has on this continent", both say pointing at a continent?

"Check.", Sora said to Naruto who just smirks.

"M-Master, what's the meaning if this?", Jibril said confused?

"Interesting, our technology rapidly advanced fifty years ago, an advanced civilization on an island is difficult do we merger lots if resources from the continent. Good eye Sora", Naruto said which he nods.

"However, Elven Garde attacked before they get a toehold on the continent. The eastern federation lured them into it. Nobody would ever agree to play that even the strongest nation couldn't beat, though, meaning they'd never get the continent. They should've deliberately lost and just paid the price. But why didn't they? Lets solve these mysteries in order. Question one! Why do they wipe memories of the game-", Sora was cut off by Naruto.

"Then we wouldn't be able to win every time, you already know why we do it. The reason why Elven challenged us was to see our power from them losing, there but very smart. No matter what they did they still lost", Naruto said as Sora's eyes widen in shock.

"I guess your were thinking that she I was right", Naruto said leaning back in his chair which Sora's eyes narrow.

"Now to the main question, why did they stop after four tries? If the rest is just my imagination, then it doesn't matter. But as for why they stopped... There are two possibilities. First", Sora said passing Shiro an apple.

"They realized the HSHE was fundamentally impossible to win", Sora says which Shiro looks directly at Sora.

"But if that was so, they could have won by exposing it in their fifth try", Shiro says throwing the apple back which he catches it.

"Second: they figured out the game but they never figured out why they lost", Sora said passing it back which Shiro stares at it?

"So they stopped trying", Shiro said taking a bite out of it?

"But...", Shiro said as Sora nods smiling.

"Question three: what sort if game works against each of these very different races. But is only possessed by the technologically advanced Eastern Federation? The answer is...", Sora says as Shiro nods.

"A video game where you can cheat as much as you want", Shiro says confusing Steph and Jibril?

"You challenged the eastern federation once before, Jibril. How come you acted like you'd never seen that thing in the entrance before? Because you'd forgotten about it. And why? Because it was associated with the game. Though even without that, if a Flügel like Jibril dues he know about them, then its sage t say that the eastern federation is the only country in the world with video games. So you erase memories to keep them secret. Because in a video game, where you're the game master, you can cheat all you what", Sora said.

"There's no way your opponents can figure it out", Shiro said.

"If you dine know what cyberspace is, then magic doesn't help you. So that nonsense about reading minds is a way to call you're chests a "sixth sense" so your opponents won't think too much about it. That's right, you can tell when someone's lying, but YIU can't read minds", Sora said causing Naruto and Ino's eyes to narrow.

"Okay, last question! How dud we figure all this out? I'll answer this one...", Sora says to them?

"Exactly", Sora says guessing what Ino's thinking.

"That's not the problem. The fact that the previous king was able to tell us anything proves that you weren't able to read his kind. He may have ok ashes not to tell anyone for the rest of his life, but the catch was that it didn't apply after his death", Sora said ago king the two completely.

"You didn't make sure?! Even I would have made sure he couldn't write it down even after his death!", Naruto said to Ino annoyed which he looks down as both Shiro and Sora walk around the room.

"So, now that we know all about your game... If the wives were ringer their hands on this information, then the next time they challenged you, you'd lose", Sora says taking his seat next to his friends.

"To prevent that, you'd need to erase our memories. However, of you're willing to bet territory for Steph's panties in the game, it would mean I was correct. Which means that your only option is to claim I'm making it all up she run away, huh?", Shiro said which both he and Shiro smile.

"Did you think we'd let you escape?", both say at the same time?

NO GAME NO LIFE-THE KINGS PLAN OST

Sora points up high in the air.

"I'll throw another chip on the pile: all of Imanity", Sora says which suddenly Steph's, Shiro, and Sora's race pieces reveal themselves as the race piece appears in his hand as he slams it on the table.

"I'll wager my Race Piece", Sora said which Naruto is completely shocked.

"You fucking lunatic, you just get your entire race?!", Naruto says shocked as Sora nods.

"I've wagered our entire territory had the lives of every last one of us. If you ran now, then I was dead on. Did you see that one coming, Mr. Mind Readers?", Sora says smiling.

"Checkmate", Sora says while Naruto closes his eyes.

"Are you really sure about this? Even if you were correct, there's no way we would lose to Elven Garde, not to mention your wagering your race piece, do you want to go extinct?", Ino said shocking Steph.

"Ino, your an idiot. You should have realized, they aren't from this works like me", Naruto said causing Bith Sora and Shiro's eyes widen completely shucked as Naruto stages to smiling crazily.

"One week from nieces will face. Blank vs Infinite", Naruto said as both Sora and Shiro freeze while beads of sweat come down there faces.

"Ehehehahahahahahahah!",Naruto laughs loudly holding his head while Sora can seem to speak like Shiro, both unable to say or even move knowing that there most strongest rival as well as the Infinite strategist will be there opponent?!

"We can finally face soon you two, I look forward facing all four of you in the game, so you better start making plans Sora and Shiro, its not gonna be easy and this time there won't be any ties, I'll make sure of that", Naruto said as his tails move wildly.

"I... Can't believe he's "Infinite"... What have I done?!", Sora thought and his train of thought was stopped by Naruto on the table with his face inches from Sora's.

"I can't wait to completely annihilate you and Shiro in the game, Infinite will always surpass nothingness", Naruto said as he suddenly appears at Jibrils side taking her hand while his left hand wraps around her waist.

"I hope I can spend more time with you later beautiful", Naruto said as he kisses her hand causing her to blush again. Naruto then appears at the doorway.

"See ya!", Naruto said as he leaves the room leaving the completely shocked Sora she Shiro.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 4

EASTERN FEDERATION CAPITAL, KANNAGARI. INSIDE SHRINE PRINCESS'S SHRINE NOW NARUTO ROOM.

Naruto is currently staring up at the ceiling thinking back to the human world.

"So there's four of you?", Miko asks as her ears twitch as she's laying next to Naruto who nods while Izuna is also on the bed too hearing this.

"You could say so, Infinite, Blank, Eternity, Oblivion. You see, we all have out specialties which we exceed all others at. I was called Infinite, there are infinite possibilities that are impossible to over come, which makes infinite impossible to beat if you think of infinite possibles of fights, you can never lose but tie... Blank is not easy to explain as well as the other two since I'm not them. Blank is what you call someone who can become anything because they were born from nothing which they have endless possibles they can become almost infinite. Oblivion was a player online... He wasn't like us, when he played against someone... Everything about the player he beats disappears like he was obliterated... He was someone who has also lost but Eternal... I have no information on him whatsoever ... I heard this from one player, the one called Eternal can never be defeated... He is the king of games... I saw Kagatane once, I was frightened", Naruto said and he suddenly sits up?

"What is it?", Miko asks as Naruto's eyes narrow while Izuna's ears pick up foot steps?

"There here...", Naruto said confusing her as they hear a knock on the door.

"What?", Miko said sitting up while Izuna's eyes narrow as she's now on Naruto's lap as the door opens.

"Hello, Eternity, Oblivion", Naruto said as the ones who walk through the door are Riku Dora and Shuvi Dora. (Read the light novel 6, I'm changing stuff from it)

Riku Dora shares a strong resemblance to Sora, except for the white hair and red eyes while Shuvi Dora greatly resembles Shiro with black hair.

On the right are two other people, one looking like Kagetane Hiruko and the other Kohina Hiruko from Black bullet.

"So we finally meet face to face huh?", Naruto said to them while Riku shrugs, We've been here for a long time... Through we still look the same", Riku says as his sister nods.

"I just got here, Tet teleported us here to see you", Kagatane says as his little sister nods.

"(Sigh) well this is getting awkward... So. Tell me why are you here?", Naruto asks as he look at Riku and Shuvi.

"You may know us as Oblivion but we haven't been called that name in so long, we came here to meet you", Riku said to him.

"You already know who we are but we just arrived so we're Eternity sup... We came here since there's nothing else to do so... What now?", Kagetane said looking at Riku who shrugs while the while time Miko is sweat dropping at the odd behavior of the four that arrived...

TIME SKIP 30 MINUTES LATER

Naruto, Kagatane, and Riku are currently at a table playing poker while there hearing laughter coming from the hot springs while the three are containing the urge to see what's happening?

"So... What now? There having awfully a lot of fun and I'm curios to see what's happening", Kagatane says as senses an odd aura?

"His dare you day you want to see my grand daughter in the hit springs you perverted masked monkey!", Ino yells angrily while the three look at each other.

"Who's the ass?", Kagatane says causing Ino's eye to twitch.

"Weren't you listening its Izuna's granddaughter...", Riku says as Kagatane laughs scratching the back of his head.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Eheheheh", Kagatane said as Ino's eye twitches more and goes to whack him in the head but Kagatane catches his hand easily while Kagatane looks at Ino which he can see his right eye has a gold pupil while the left had a blood red pupil.

"What?", Kagatane in a completely serious terrifying tone shocking all of them as Ino falls backwards knocked out.

"What the fuck just happened?", Riku asked and notices Naruto is sweating as his body is shaking while his eyes are wide but he shakes his head.

"Lets end this game now!", Naruto said as they all have a dangerous gleam in there eyes which they show there hands which it becomes silent... Naruto, Kagatane, and Riku have the same exact hand?!

"...", the three just stare at each others hand...

"I'm out!", Kagatane says standing up.

"Me two", Riku says standing up.

"Me as well, is this the game of the devil in this world?!", Naruto says as he stands up pointing at the table!

"We should leave now, lots of stuff to do... Countries to conquer", Kagatane said at the same time Kohina walks out of the room fully dressed.

"We should go now and Naruto... Eternity will always surpass Infinite, after all I have the Dragon God Acnologia sealed inside me, better watch your place!", Kagatane said causing Naruto to swallow as Kagatane passes him with Kohina and when they turn the two are already gone.

"So that's Eternity, he's scary as shit...", Riku said as a bead of sweat comes down Naruto's face as his eyes narrow.

"We better get going to, Sora and Shiro... They have no idea what there in for...", Riku said as Naruto shrugs while Riku's sister is fully dressed coming out of the hot spring and takes her brothers hand.

"Oblivion will also not lose, we will obliterate the competition", Riku says as he starts walking away while Naruto's eyes narrow but he then smiles.

"I'll look forward to it but Blank still must evolve. Eternity... He's more dangerous then me... But what he said about countries to conquer...", Naruto said as Riku nods as he then begins walking away with Shuvi. Riku suddenly stops gaining there attention?

"I sense a disturbance in the force?", Riku said as they felt Sora and Shiro crying as there back together after they defeated Chlammy?

"Oh great. Big brother is spotting out Star Wars quotes again", Shuvi said while Riku's eyes widen in horror!

"Star wars was absolutely perfect! Especially New Hope!", Riku yells out loud causing Naruto to sweatdrop ing while a little freaked out at the sudden outburst.

"He's reminding me of Sora", Naruto thought as there walking away which Naruto scratches the back of his head?

"So... It will take the four of us to defeat Tet but...", Naruto thought looking at Riku and Shuvi's retreating forms.

"Things won't be easy in the future", Naruto thought thinking of Oblivion and especially Eternity.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and I need more reviews like 30 reviews from a different person or I will delete this fanfic. Guest reviews don't count. If this fanfic is deleted then in doing a Naruto x black butler fanfic. Or should I just delete this story and do a black butler story. This fanfic has one week and will be deleted of I so have the 50 reviews since I need to know if people are reading.

Chapter 5

DAY OF GAME

Sitting in the stands wearing cloaks are Riku and Shuvi. On the top of the stadium is Kagatane and Kohina watching the game while sitting on the edge.

Naruto, Sora, Shiro, Jibril, and, steph are currently laying in the machines. Naruto glasses at the stadium top to see Kagatane and Kohina watching.

"I will now confirm the contents of the pledges. The Eastern Federation bets everything it owns in the Lucia continent. The kingdom of Elkia bets its Race Piece. In other words, all the rights of the Imanity, their territory, and everything they possess is on the line in a game designated by the Eastern Federation, between the King of the Eastern Federation and the two kings of Elkia, joined by their two attendants. The game will be conducted with these five players, one vs. four. In addition, of the Eastern Federation wins, as always, it will also demand that all memories regarding the contents of the game be forgotten. This includes all players and all Imanity viewing the game. In addition, the rules will be explained once the game begins. Thus, if you decline to play after hearing the rules, your memories if the game will be taken, but the contest will be voided. Are you sure this is all right?", Ino asks Sora who calm and smiling.

"Sure, no problem. But there are two things I want to make clear: If we decide to drop out, the only things we lose are the memories of today's game. If you were planning on giving us an impossible game to make is drop out, and then stealing all our memories, give it up now. Secondly, if we catch you cheating during the game, its ground for an immediate loss-", Sora was cut off by Naruto.

"I won't cheat, I will use only my abilities, be ready so now lets state the pledge", Naruto said completely calm and smiling which he and the others raise and hand.

"Aschente", they said while Naruto winks at Jibril but stops as he can see Miko watching from inside the lantern which he sighs knowing she will be angry if he continues.

"Tell me Naruto, who wise has come to this world?", Sora asks glancing at Naruto who's smirks.

"Oblivion and Eternity, there also watching so don't disappoint them", Naruto said causing Sora's eyes as well as Shiro's eyes to widen which Naruto closes his laying back.

"Are you ready?", Ino said as Naruto nods.

"Lets get things started", Naruto says as his eyes close which static covers his body which his eyes open a little sending magic which he looks of high to see Fi?

INSIDE GAME

Naruto appears inside the same city which is repaired.

"Show me Sora, I want to wish them luck", Naruto said which they show and frightened Sora and Shiro causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"WTF?!", Naruto yelled while outside both Riku and Shuvi sigh while Kagatane face palms himself while Kohina laughs.

Naruto punches the bridge if his nose annoyed:

"You idiots, this is not real! It's a virtual world!", Naruto yelled while the Imanity are sweatdroping while the Werebeasts are laughing at the two kings of Imanity.

"Huh?", Sora says gearing Naruto which he looks up.

"Wait. Let me confirm something. This is a fictional place. It doesn't really exist. In other words, its a virtual works you imagined for your game?", Sora asks as Naruto gives him a blank stare.

"Yes it is", Naruto asks as Sora stands up suddenly?

"Don't scare me like that! Damn it! That brought all kinds of trauma back to me! Why would you do this to us?!", Sora asks as a tic mark forms on Naruto's forehead.

"Fuck you that's why! Screw he, Ino tell this idiot the rules!", Naruto said annoyed but then looks worriedly at Shiro through the screen seeing her freaking out which Sora starts shaking Shiro.

"Shiro! Calm down! This isn't Tokyo! It only looks like it! They just imagined it up!", Sora said gaining her attention.

"That's right. This is a game, just like Pets*na, or Stein's G*te, or Akiba Str*p! If we're in a game, we're fine!", Sora says which Shiro has tears in her eyes as she blinks.

"Inside a game?", Shiro asks confused as she looks at the screen showing Naruto who nods.

"I'll tell you what, you win and you can cuddle with my tails as long as you want until 12:00 Pm", Naruto said but then Shiro stands up smiling.

"I'll win for fluffy tails!", Shiro declares causing Naruto too sweatdrop as he ends the connection.

"Ino, I already know the rules so I'll be getting ready", Naruto said as he enters his thinking stance putting pieces together. When Naruto finishes he suddenly shoots a couple of girls around him causing them to suddenly hug Naruto and his tails causing him to blush while his love gun starts powering up.

"Wonder if I should have brought my sword?", Naruto thought but stops as he looks around.

"I'm getting the odd feeling someone very awkward is happening?", Naruto thought but dismisses the thought as he goes inside a building, into an elevator which after three minutes he's currently outside watching the view as he looks around while its but sun set which his red eyes glow while he red fox ears twitch trying to pick up any abnormal sounds.

"Where are they?-what the hell, is Sora crying?", Naruto said as he looks around but stops as he turns hearing someone walking up the steps had starts running which his eyes Barrie and fires once at the door war which opens but Shiro ducks dodging it causing Naruto to smirk at this and fires another red ball at Shiro who's fires at a wall and it bounces to which it hits the red she both begun fighting for dominance and then they bounce away from each other causing Naruto's eyes to widen as he ears pick up something and ducks immediately as he looks to his right at the other sky scraper which his eyes glow red age spots Sora.

"Long and shirt range huh, there trying to corner me which I have no choice to jump out... Jibril must be waiting for me outside the on top of the building...m", Naruto thought as he fudged billets which he fires a few more bullets but his eyes widen as Shiro throws a heart bomb at the ball causing his eyes too widen as theres a pink glow then a pink explosion which Naruto gets behind cover and smiles as he's facing Shiro which he puts his left had over his left he causing Shiro's eyes to widen. Naruto kicks over the shelf which it tips over and hits another one then another one causing Shiro to get out of the way while Naruto fires in different directions which are heading for where Shiro's supposed to come out which she does and her eyes widen as in slow moron multiple bullets are heading for her but luckily Sora saw this and fires before Naruto fired and blocks the bullets which Naruto then jumps off the skyscraper and smiles as he turns seeing Jibril.

"Hi! Welcome!", Jibril said as she throws a heart bomb at Naruto who fires at it creating an explosion while Jibril's eyes widen knowing she can't fly which Naruto then starts running down the side of the building but then dies a jump which he dodges Shiro's bullet and glides too a support beam which he swings off it while his eyes widen seeing he's in mid air while a bullet is head for his body which he fires his gun a couple of times at Sora's position causing him to duck and chef while the blasts fired pushed Naruto little by little do which he dodged the bullet and he lands on the ground on all fours while the gun is in his mouth. Naruto stands up extending his arms which Jibril falls in his arms causing her to blush.

"I have to say your quite beautiful Jibril", Naruto said as he suddenly leans forward kissing her while all of Imanity is shocked as well as the Werebeasts. Naruto suddenly lets Jibril down.

"Call me", Naruto said and he shows in his left hand Jibril's gun and crushes it.

"No rules saying I couldn't do that, see ya beautiful", Naruto said while he puts the gun back in the mouth as he runs on all fours going fast through the city while Jibril blushes.

"Master! Can't we please lose, I like him so much!", Jibril said whims Sora is watching with some sweat coming down his face.

"Naruto, you knew Jibril was above you, it must have only took you a few seconds before you understood the situation...", Sora thought as he bites his lip.

WHERE SHIRO IS

Shiro is breathing tiredly as she's in the top of the skyscraper looking down.

"I see... He is scary but...", Shiro thought she stands up remembering what Sora told her about the bullets.

ONE HOUR LATER

Naruto is currently running on top of a train track but stops as he looks down seeing three heart beats.

"Where's the fourth one?", Naruto thought to himself as he looks around but then looks down.

WHERE SORA IS

"His lips were soft and his busy was so strong master", Jibril said love struck while both Sora and Shiro stare at Jibril.

Suddenly the roof explodes showing a smiling Naruto shocking the three!

"Found ya!", Naruto yelled as thirty bullets were fired off.

WHERE SORA AND THE OTHERS ARE

"We're on the defensive and he hasn't truly gotten serious, if that were to happen his instance comes and its harder to even predict what he'll do while his thinking moves at a faster level", Sora says and looks at Shiro who's currently writing down a strategy.

"I'm counting on you, Shiro. We weren't able to finish this during the start, so now we'll have to wing it", Sora says which she nods and he starts sweating. At suddenly the bushes ruffle while Steph jumps down from a tree aiming her gun at them.

"Your luck just ran out, Sora! I'm getting you back for all you've done to me, and for Naruto-Sama!", Steph was cut off as she was shot in the head knocking her too the ground.

"I can't deal with her right now, worse of all Eternity and Oblivion are watching us... Shiro, no matter what happens. Lets do our best", Sora said as Shiro nods.

WHERE NARUTO IS

Naruto is currently in an alleyway laying against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Eheheheheh, man this is fun... I don't know what will happen next... BUT THATS WHAT MAKES IT FUN!", Naruto yelled as he stands up which the ground under his feet cracks and junks high towards there position.

BACK TO SORA

"Shiro-Sama, what's our next strategy?", Jibril asks but she was cut off by a hard working Shiro.

"Jibril, shut up!", Shiro said to Jibril who looks at Shiro worriedly and turns to Sora.

"Master, maybe this really is impossible. Even for Shiro-Sama...", Jibril said to him which Sora looks at Shiro then at all the strategies.

"No, she can do it. If there's something I can't do in a game, Shiro can do it. That's always been true, and it always will be", Sora said to her.

"Brother...", Shiro says gaining there attention.

"Do you believe in me?", Shiro asks as Sora smiles down at her.

"As your brother ever doubted you?", Sora said to her smiling while Shiro writes down another strategy.

"Then, brother... It's... Your turn now, okay?", Shiro said confusing him.

"What?", Sora was cut off as Shiro suddenly tackled him while being hit by bullet.

"SHIRO!", Sora yelled but suddenly Jibril dodges multiple blue billet balls which bounce off the ground while Sora ducks and cover to which when he stands up finds Shiro aiming her gun at him.

"Shiro", Sora said which she fires which Jibril grabs him and flys away creating distance while Naruto jumps down from a tree.

"It's good you on my side so go get him", Naruto said which she nods while Naruto's eyes narrow at she's not showing any emotion.

"She's really a bad actor, I'll deal with her when I come to that bridge", Naruto thought as she's walking away and Naruto looks at all the strategies.

"Interesting... Eheheheh", Naruto then starts rubbing for the skyscraper full speed!

5 MINUTES LATER

Naruto looks around then spots Jibril flying upside the building which she dodges a few bullets she turns to Naruto.

"That makes this easier", Jibril said as she suddenly disappeared behind a building?

"She's gone?", Naruto says but his eyes widen as he turns to find Jibril doing a front flip when she appeared and lands on the roof.

"Hello there, Naruto. I feel I'm expecting a déjà vu. The last time I challenged the Eastern Federation and lost, were you my opponent? But if I remember right, you just got here after master... Master told me to but time, but since in here and without a weapon...", Jibril said while Naruto smiles which Jibril unleashes a powerful amount of power.

"Throw every clear you've got at me, and embarrass yourself to your hearts content", Jibril said smiling.

"I have to say that one sexy pose, and your beautiful but...", Naruto said as he unleashes an even greater power causing Jibril to take a step back shocked.

"This power... Is without a doubt Kurama's but-", Jibril was cut off as she's hit through the building, wjich she was struck down through every floor and now currently at the bottom which collapses from the impact. But where is fell from it explodes Naruto holding Jibril bridal style whose coveted in dirt she bruised.

"I'm sorry for being so ruff Jibril... I would never do this to your real body", Naruto said as he lays her down slowly against the side of the building which she begins sleeping peacefully.

"Now...", Naruto said as he runs for Sora's position.

TIME SKIP WHERE SORA IS

Sora and Shiro are currently falling from the building after he shot Shiro's panties.

"Ahahahaha! I got you now!", Naruto yelled smiling widely but which Sora and Shiro turn to him which Sora throws a love bomb and Naruto shoot it creating an explosion causing his eye to widen as he goes through it while a red bullet ball passes him.

"This is why you saved your strength and didn't run, right, Shiro?", Sora said smiling while Shiro is pointing the gun at Naruto.

"I love you, brother", Shiro said which Naruto's eyes widen.

"You finally figured it out? Shiro was never on your side. She met the shot hit her clothes and pretended to be under your control!", Sora said which Naruto just smiles.

"Actually... I already knew that so...", Naruto says as his while widens.

"THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!", Naruto yelled and he unleashes a lot of red sure shocking them while a fifth tail appears?!

"SHOW ME EVERYTHING SORA AND SHIRO, GIVE ME A CHALLENGE!", Naruto yelled smiling like Kenpachi Zaraki!

REMEMBER NEED FIFTY REVIEWS FROM READERS AND GUESTS DON'T COUNT AS WELL AS NO INSULTING ME EITHER WHICH DOES NOT COUNT TOO. IF I DON'T GET FIFTY REVIEWS IM DELETING THIS FANFIC AND DOING A BLACK BUTLER X NARUTO FANFIC OR MAYBE A TOKYO GHOUL FANFIC, STILL HAVEN'T DECIDED. LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	6. AN ALTERNATIVE PLAN INSTEAD DELETING

I think I have found an alternative idea for keeping this fanfic and sorry f I came a little to wanting because of me needing to see of you people haven't lost interest. This is my schedule.

**MONDAY-Werewolf King and Titan Slayer**

**TUESDAY-Soul Reaper and Zero The Uchiha**

**WENSDAY-Titanium Dragon Slayer and The Search for Naruto**

**THURSDAY-No Game No Life and The Warrior of Hope**

**FRIDAY-Son of Erebus **

**SATURDAY-Sacred Gear and Golden IS**

**SUNDAY-Bakugan and Darkseid's Clone**

**I think I can add two more fanfics to Friday but they will switch out like the others so what do you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7

Naruto then causes the air to vibrate as he unleashes a shockwave from his feet going up high in the air!

A double jump?! You've gotta be kidding!", Sora yells shocked.

"Cheater!", Shiro said as she fires at him which Naruto simply does it again while during at them which Sora uses his shoes to blackcap it as the two land ok the ground and start running and when Naruto landed he caused a shock wave shattering the windows all around them.

"Fun... Eheheheheh!", Naruto smiles more with his tails moving around in the air a lot while there's done electricity coming from him.

"Is this all you've got?!", Naruto yells smiling widely while his ears perk up hearing then running and there heart beats which he turns towards a building smiling.

"That's not just a double jump!", Sora said but before they could continue the building next to the shakes as it tips towards the other building causing both to shake and start collapsing causing there eyes to widen as Sora picks Shiro up bridal style and starts rubbing from the fallen building as there dodging rubble while Sora looks up wide eyes at seeing there's a huge piece of rubble falling towards them which he throws Shiro as the giant piece of rubble falls on his legs gaining a yell as well as he's now pinned to the ground with Shiro in the ground in front of him with wide eyes.

"Brother!", Shiro yelled running too him but in a flash Naruto appears behind her pointing his gun at her as he fires hitting her causing her to hit the ground while Sora is wide eyes as Naruto walks right in front of him pointing his gun straight at his face.

"Do you see now, you have no chance of beating me", Naruto said with a wide smile as and before anything could happen Naruto shoots behind him without even looking hitting Steph and knocking her off the Werebeast girl causing Sora's eyes to widen in complete shock at him already knowing it as he now points his gun at Sora's head.

"Now I win", Naruto said as he was about to pull it but stops and begins thinking of something.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm...", was all Naruto said as he deactivates his blood destruction while he still has his five tails causing Sora to blink in surprise.

"I think I've got another idea. Boy, I will not be your pawn but the king, but who said there could only be one king?", Naruto said causing Sora's eyes to widen which Naruto's ears perk up and smiles to himself as suddenly he's shoot in the back causing everyone to be speechless as Naruto turns seeing Jibril holding the gun covered in wounds which causes Naruto to smile.

"Oops, should have fired faster. Guess I lose", Naruto said as Shiro and Steph wakes up while Naruto gets Sora out of the rubble as he drops him on the ground.

"I lost but I can still, you do know what I can do of I found out you were abusing the people", Naruto said giving a warning which he nods standing up.

"Why didn't you shoot?", Sora asks with narrowed eyes as Naruto just shrugs.

"If you were my slaves, I would loose a good playmate", Naruto said as he looks up at the screen.

"Sorry I lost, but have no fear. The other races now know my power as well as in the new Werebeast god", Naruto said to him as he points at Sora and Shiro.

"The winner is Elkia. Congratulations, the eastern federation turns over all rights it owns on the continent to the kingdom of Elkia", Naruto said as he sees the humans cheering causing him to chuckle.

"Brother. You deliberately left my shirt, so why dud you aim for my panties?", Shiro asks but stops seeing Naruto pat her head.

"Don't ask a stupid question girl, Steph. Out some closes on now, no one wants to see a striper right now. Jibril on the other hand can go ahead", Naruto said causing Steph's eye too twitch while Naruto looks to see Shiro cuddling with his tails then Jibrik does the same thing causing huh to sigh.

"Well this is awkward", Naruto said as he looks at the screen again feeling that oblivion and eternity have left already.

SORA AND SHIRO'S HOME NEXT DAY

"I hate baths", Izuna said while she and Shiro are currently cuddling with Naruto's tails all three in the bath.

"So fuzzy she soft", Shiro says which Naruto has a small blush at this while he looks to see Miko in the same bath causing him to blink in surprise.

"Where did you come from?", Naruto asked confused which suddenly Miko hugs Naruto as she presses her breasts into his chest causing Naruto to wrap his arms around her as they kiss. Soon after they separate they look at Sora with there slitted eyes while smiling.

"Now, stall we get this over with Sora and settle things", Naruto asked as he them starts scratching her ears gaining a moan as this which Naruto looks as Sora smiling while Izuna and Shiro are still cuddling with the tails.

EASTERN FEDERATION CAPITAL, KANNAGARI. SHRINE PRINCESS SHRINE/KINGS BEDROOM/WHERE NARUTO AND MIKO MOST OF THE TIME HAVE SEX

"Are you sure you want to let these bald monkeys cone here?", Ino asks Naruto who shrugs as he's sitting at the window showing the moon while Miko is laying against Naruto's chest also looking at it with there tails intertwined with each other.

Sora and Shiro are currently taking pictures of the two seeing it as a furry kind of thing... They have odd thoughts, very odd thoughts.

"Stop it! These are VIPs from another country! And he's the king!", Steph said to them

"Still, now I have work to do", Naruto says which Sora smiles at this.

"Im impressed by the elves. They were faster than I thought", Sora says to them.

"The elves?", Ino asks confused.

"What do you mean?", Steph asks him.

"We moved out engineers and goods off the continent, which means you can't make good use of your territory. You'll come to challenge me again and I'll have more fun", Naruto said to him.

"And then you could destroy us and beat us to the ground", Sora asks which Naruto shrugs.

"Who could have guessed you'd use your sky to make contact with the elves, and expose the nature of our game to endure that we couldn't win?", Miko said which Naruto just smiles.

"But... I knew that. Actually, Miko thought you were spies of them. But... Now there's that...", Naruto says looking at the moving fortress behind them which its in the sky.

"You hit Avantheim involved...", Naruto says shocking Ino.

"How long have you been planning this?", Ino asks as Naruto just kisses Miko's shoulder then neck.

"Jibril, you were once a member if the council of 18 wings of its government so you pulled some strings for this to happen", Naruto said which she smiles.

"Elven Garde, Avantheim, and Elkia. Eheheheheh, so much fun. I can plan so many strategies that I will dominate them all!", Naruto said smiling crazily.

"Now... And that's why...", Miko said suddenly appearing in front of Sora.

"The eastern federation is going to take revenge on Elkia immediately", Miko said but Naruto picks her up bridal style.

"Now, lets behind the game Sora", Naruto says which he agrees smiling.

Which he takes out a coin and hands it to Naruto?

"In tired if complicated schemes. Lets settle this quickly with a coin toss", Sora said which Miko laughs as Naruto throws it back to him.

"Miko... Your laughing is kinda cute so", Naruto said as he suddenly starts ticking her fuzzy tail causing her to burst out laughing as she tackles Naruto into the ground ignoring them as there kissing while Sora and Shiro are taking pictures.

"Reminds me when we both used blood destruction in bed together, have to say that was one hell of a ride", Naruto said to Miko as they look at Sora.

"If you win, Elikia's and The eastern federation have an alliance but if we win then the last game did not happen", Naruto says to them which Sora nods as Naruto flips over now Miko is on his lap.

"So now flip the coin", Naruto said which he nods.

"The worlds most brutal coin toss", Sora says as he slows the coin.

"You can pick heads or tails as it lands, I'll take the other", Sora said as both say Aschente as he flips it in the air.

"Now", Naruto said as his eyes widen all the way seeing math equations appear in his mind using strategies to solve it somehow.

"Tails", Naruto said as it hits the ground as it flips in the air but it lands in a crack in the ground which its now on neither dude causing there eyes too widen in shock.

"You sly son of a bitch, its a draw...", Naruto said which Sora smiles.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming-cut the crap, I know what you did!", Naruto says cutting him off as he sighs.

"That was it huh, a tie... Now both if our demands will be filled so we will just have an alliance... So that there's two kings... We both win, that's it", Naruto said smiling at him.

"Wait, it may be a trick to destroy us!", Ino said which Naruto shakes his head.

"Why would I destroy my animal girl paradise? Its a race filled with ultimate pretty animals like Izuna! Why the hell would I want to destroy a treasure like that?!", Sora yells imagining it with signs behind him.

"You're too passionate brother", Shiro says to him.

"That's one hello of a answer, I agree!", Naruto said giving him a thumbs up.

"Really... So we really were playing into your have the whole time... Even if our nations unite the elves still know out secrets. They'll come someday", Miko says as she walks to Naruto hugging him.

"In sure they will but either way lets kick their asses. Our spy actually had her memories altered by the ok edges before she reported to Elven Garde. So she gave them the wrong information about your game", Sora said casing them to blink in surprise.

"Truly magnificent to think ahead like this, so that's why you said "checkmate" you've already one begged we started, you would've lost if I fired. Your the worlds most foolish gambler or a genius. Either way I say we both win, dipshit", Naruto says picking up the coin and tosses it to him.

"Now... We've git Oblivion and Eternity to worry scout then the god of this world", Naruto says as he nods.

TIME SKIP

Both are standing in a sign talking to eachother.

"The only way to beat Tet is the four kings, Blank, Infinity, Oblivion, and Eternity to work together. The one true god will fall before the four most dangerous humans that were ever born on earth", Naruto says to them as Izuna is on his lap.

"We need to sixteen races as units to face Tet and you can see, there's four king pieces which mean that all four if us must fight. I don't get the pledges but pledge ten. Lets all have fun and okay together. In his own words from what you said Sora and Shiro. He wants to face all of us, if he thinks he can take us on then this won't be easy. It will most likely be the hardest challenge in the while universe", Naruto said to them.

"Now. Its time for the real game to start, the true challenge awaits for us my friends", Naruto said as he watches the view then looks at Sora and Shiro.

"Blank can become anything from nothing... They can become truly terrifying for the other races if they evolve more...", Naruto thought.

"Now...", Sora says looking at Miko who stops from walking away as Naruto stands to along with Izuna.

"Miko, if your the shrine princess then you must have one right?", Sora asks as Miko smiles and unleashes a huge amount of power going into space while Sora is holding onto Naruto who just pushes him off himself as Miko turns to them.

"Divine core manifestation. Mind meld established. Power setting: minimal. Why gave you summoned me, you with finite lifespans?", Miko says still unleashing more power.

"Old feud huh, sup exceed rank 1, the werebeast god is back!", Naruto says smiling like Kenpachi.

WHERE DO I BEGIN THE NEXT PART IN LIGHT NOVEL AND LEAVE A REVIEW, DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7

ONE WEEK LATER AT NIGHT

Naruto is currently sleeping peacefully as he's in his room as he's by himself but something was odd since under the blankets it was moving? After awhile, Naruto's eyes open as he sits up blinking in surprise.

"Huh?", was all Naruto says as his eyes widen more feeling someone under the blankets which Naruto lifts it causing his jaw too drop she instantly puts it back down as he looks both ways.

"WTF?!", Naruto screams causing

"What's wrong Naruto, please? Izuna said as she's sticking her head out from the side of the ceiling.

"Who dares to scare Naruto? Can I cut it off? Can I cut off this thief's head?!", Jibril asks as she appears out of thin air with an abstract halo floating on her head which Naruto points at his blankets as he moves it too show a girl looking in her 15's wearing a black dress. It was as if she was wearing the night sky on her body which she has short blue hair. She's currently on top of Naruto sleeping on him as she yawns which shows her teeth are white, and on her back were small bat-like wings. She opens her eyes which shows glowing purple pupils that shone brightly through the dark as she sits up in top of Naruto as both her arms are at his side as she stares at Naruto as Naruto's eyes glow as he can see her perfectly along with Izuna while Jibril then creates an illuminating light from her finger tips through magic, Jibril unhappily tilted her lips to the side.

"I was wondering who was capable of approaching Naruto this closely while avoiding my notice –– a Dhampir, I see", Jibril said causing Naruto's eyes too widen.

"Dhampir...", was all Naruto said as he stares at her.

"Nosferatu, The rulers of the undead, No Life King, Dominators of the night, Nightwalker... The names of a vampire or Dracula from my world. So this is a Dhampir...", was all Naruto said as she begins breathing hard causing him too blink in surprise.

"... I, I can't do this anymore... Please... Please save me...", she asks Naruto as her face was haggard and she spoke in a weak voice which completely offset any prior impressions of terror.

"You lot are still the same. Using your illusions to stay hidden –– surreptitiously sneaking around to hide from place to place, and using your ability of bright eyes. It's such a pity...", Jibril said as she then laughed as she sarcastically continued on.

"And I thought your race had finally made good use of your abilities, but you've silently died out without a sound. Such a sorry state you're in", Jibril said to her but stops as Naruto shows an annoyed face causing her too stop as a bead if sweat comes down her face.

Izuna lightly jumped down from the ceiling without making a sound, and tilted her head while showing a puzzled expression.

"Izuna heard from grandpa, that the Dhampirs had already died on the roadside, please", Izuna said too him causing his eyes too widen at this.

"Exceed's twelfth ranked racethe Dhampirs", Naruto said as he holds her causing her eyes too widen weakly as she's in Naruto's arms as he stares at her.

"The race that sucks on the blood of the rest of the Exceed for their souls to continue living", Naruto spoke too them.

"The Ten Oaths... That was what the sole god had set, and these oaths were to be absolutely obeyed in this world of Disboard. One of which stated "All murder, war and robbery is forbidden in this world." If these were the vampires, then that would mean that under these oaths... Attacking others or biting them...would inflict harm on the other party, and thus a race that needs to win in order to suck others' blood would... Without the consent if the other party then they will starve too death", Naruto said which the dying girl did not even need to speak for Naruto to know the answer while she lost almost all her strength.

"To add on to what Naruto has said, if a Dhampir sucks the blood of another then they would turn into a Dhampir... Nothing unusual there", Jibril said to them.

"Eh? That's weird. It doesn't always turn out like that?", Izuna said too her.

"Dhampirs obtain "soul essenc" from blood and body fluids, and when drawing these fluids, their own soul would be mixed with the other's. That would promote a Dhampir's growth and enhance their strength, while the one who gets bitten will have a mixed soul and catch a specific disease", Jibril said too them.

"It typically does a hundred times more harm than it does any good

"Pl... Please... I, I'm at the brink of dying...give me your "soul essence"...", she said practically begging. With disorderly breaths and a weak voice, she sought the help of Naruto who was currently staring at her.  
As she spoke, her voice got more hoarse and weak. She was basically about to die.

"(Sigh) you owe me one", Naruto said as he moves his right hand too his mouth as he opens his mouth as his sharp teeth are shown as he bites down in his hand drawing blood causing her eyes too widen as he sucks his own blood? Naruto's left hand touches her chin and leans her chin up as he leans forward causing her eyes too widen as there lips meet as her eyes widen all the way as he begins sending the blood on his mouth into hers as her eyes Eugene completely while a trail of blood comes down her lips as she swallows and his eyes widen as her tongue is wrestling with his as they continue making out as they gain jealous looks as they soon separate as Naruto wipes the trail of blood from her mouth as she stares at him in shock.

"Oh yeah, master. Second to blood is the body fluid where the 『soul essence』 is most highly concentrated in, and not biting to ingest the fluids, that would be the Semen...", Jibril said causing him too freeze.

"YOU TELL ME THIS NOW! SERIOUSLY JIBRIL I COULD'VE GOTTEN A BLOW JOB!", Naruto yelled as her which she sweats drop moving back slowly with her hands up.

"... What is semen, please?", Izuna asks causing him to start sweating.

"Sorry, only 18 or older can know", Naruto said too her.

"But I want to know, Please. Can I have some, is it candy, please?", Izuna said causing his eyes too widen as he soon starts feeling that his pants have become tighter while the girl in his arms sports a blush as she can feel it and suddenly lust appears in her eyes as she suddenly tackles Naruto on the bed?!

"I want more of that delicious blood, you can do as you please too me Werebeast god!", she said causing his mouth too drop at her forwardness which as her strength restore and her skin starting to become shinier, the Dhampir girl spoke.

"It really was very tasty...thank you for the meal my lord", she says too him.

"You're welcome...", Naruto said too her.

"Ah, I was late in introducing myself. My name is Plum, and as you can see, I am a Dhampir", Plum said too Naruto as he proceeds too like the blood on his lips then his right hand. She soon lays down next too Naruto.

"You guys can leave, I need too speak too her alone so don't argue", Naruto Dai as thy nod knowing he won't change his mind which they leave as Plum puts the blankets over them.

"I have something to, ugh... request of you today", she stuttered while taking out a thing that looked like a cheat sheet.

"Ahem!", She cleared her throat as Naruto wraps an arm around her and he looks at the paper.

"P-Please forgive me for my laughable appearance in our first meeting-it's ok, I don't mind at all", Naruto said gaining another blush as she continues.

"Werebeast God, Lord Naruto. Please save my race!", She begs him which e laughs confusing her as she runs too him.

"We are in the same bed after all on this position with you laying next too me, what king of idiot wouldn't help your race after this", Naruto said too her ah sing her eyes too widen.

"Oh god, I didn't mean too move too fat with getting in bed with you", She was stops as Naruto licks her cheek while his tails wrap around her.

"Don't worry, we will continue this with the others so about my reward?", Naruto said as she blushes and then nods as she begins undressing.

DRAGON TERRITORY

"And that includes our game", Kagetane says as he's wearing shirts and a basketball jersey with the "eternity" written on it as he's blinding a basket ball while in front of him is a hundred dragons in human form.

"We... Except you... As our leader by the deal we made of the ten oaths", one said which Kagetane smirks as he throws the basket ball which makes it on the hoop.

"Of course, Eternity always exists, now and forever for all time. Infinity has unlimited paths too take which will never stop, Oblivion is unknown, ahead finding those very little loop holes and now there's Blank... One who can become anything from nothing... I wonder what game we'll play when the time comes. I hope it's basket ball, that's where I never lose at, eheheheh", Kagetane said smiling. (Thanks too Xenter for the help)

LEAVE A REVIEW.


End file.
